


Smell As Sweet

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell As Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets Challenge 100.
> 
> Unbeta'd, but Omphale23 gave it a look to make sure I wasn't crazy. Mostly. Hey, at least I didn't write about pineapples or anything...*g*. This is for Eledhwenlin. Look, J_S_cavalcante, I'm running with scissors!
> 
> Prompt: twitch

"He called you 'Benny'?" Ray asked, cocking his head curiously. "And you let him?"

Catching himself rubbing at his eyebrow, he forcibly lowered his hand to his side. "Well, I never told him that I disliked the nickname."

Ray pierced him with a sharp glance. "Huh."

Ben held his breath and let out a soft sigh when Ray twitched a shoulder at him and headed for the door.

His relief was short lived.

"Let's go, Benny."

* * *

Ray couldn't let it go.

No matter how much Fraser tried to reassure him, to explain that it was simply Ray Vecchio's way of expressing his _platonic_ love, Ray wouldn't let it go.

Using the nickname was a way for Ray to assert his dominance over Ray Vecchio. Fraser understood that. But he didn't like it.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Benny?"

After six months, Fraser had had enough. "I think it's clear that Mr. Sanchez is the culprit, Stan."

Fraser saw the flinch and knew that Ray had gotten the point. He felt a twinge of remorse for being so petty. He should be above such things.

Ray spun around, a predatory smile on his face. "Let's go home."  


* * *

The minute they'd gotten home, Ray had shoved Fraser against the closed door, dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Fraser's pants. "Say it again."

"What?" Fraser couldn't breathe. Ray was rubbing him through the cotton of his underwear, making him hot and hard. "Say what?"

"My name."

Fraser looked down, confused. "Ray?"

"No." Ray pushed the boxers out of his way, licking and sucking at Fraser's penis. "The other name."

It took Fraser a while to figure it out. "S-s-stan?"

Ray hummed happily, making Fraser shiver and moan.

* * *

It would be years before they could laugh about it. But they did.

-fin-


End file.
